A Break From Reality
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; Oliver convinces Chloe to take a vacation. Chloe/Oliver


New fic! It's not very long, but I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** A Break From Reality**  
Pairing/Characters:** Chloe/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 1140**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics**  
Summary:** Ollie convinces Chloe to take a vacation.**  
A/N:** for tehzo for my ABC meme, prompt: 'vacation'

* * *

Oliver Queen was exhausted. Not only had it been a long day at the office, with back-to-back conference calls and a board meeting, but also Green Arrow had really taken a beating that night. It seemed that all the criminals in Star City had chosen that night to make an appearance. He had stopped two muggings, a kidnapping and three attempted robberies.

Though Ollie liked what he did, both at day and at night, it didn't change the fact that he was just human and tonight, he was drained.

When he finally got home, he was ready to collapse. Ollie made his way into the bedroom, the sight before him putting a smile on his face. His girlfriend was fast asleep and just seeing her was enough to make everything that had happened disappear.

Quickly changing into a pair of pajamas, Oliver slid into the bed next to her. To his surprise, she shifted, moving to snuggle into him. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You're home," came the soft murmur.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to wake you," Oliver said apologetically.

Her eyes opened and Chloe smiled sleepily at him. "You didn't." She yawned, "How was your day?"

"Long," he answered, smirking. "Yours?"

"Same," she sighed, eyes drifting shut once more. Chloe was an editor for the Star City Post. Between that and her second job as Watchtower, she was constantly busy. The two of them hardly saw each other during the day, much to Ollie's disappointment.

"Tell me about it in the morning?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," she agreed. Within seconds, she was sound asleep, and Ollie closed his eyes, quickly following her.

Ollie had never been more relieved that it was a Saturday. Chloe and he got up late and they were finally able to talk over breakfast, Chloe filling him in on her day and everything her reporters did wrong.

"Sounds crazy," Oliver remarked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "I love my job, but sometimes, I wish I could run away from it all."

Suddenly, it was like a light bulb went off. "Why don't you?" Oliver suggested.

Chloe eyed him, her expression amused. "Ollie, I was kidding."

"I'm not," Oliver said seriously. "We both should get away from here."

"Have you gone crazy?" Chloe demanded, "We can't just up and leave … we have responsibilities! Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen?"

"I'm still me," Oliver said patiently. "And I'm perfectly sane. I'm not talking about leaving permanently … I mean, just for a short break. A vacation."

"A vacation?" Chloe repeated, as if she had never heard the word before.

"A vacation," Oliver confirmed. "Some place with a beach … where we can just relax all day, no cares and worries."

"That sounds nice," Chloe said wistfully.

"So let's do it," Oliver said impulsively.

"Can we just do that?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Sure," Oliver said, shrugging. "We both have enough vacation time saved up and I even have a plane … I can take you anywhere your heart desires."

"Really?" Chloe looked a mix between hopeful and excited and it was rubbing off on him.

"Yeah," he said happily, "I'm rich!" The expression on his face caused her to burst into laughter. "What?" Oliver added unapologetically, "I am … and what's the point of having all this money if I can't spend it on the woman I love?"

"The woman you love, huh?" Chloe said coyly.

"Mmm, you know it," Oliver replied, meeting her lips for a kiss. Pulling away after a few moments, he asked, "So, what do you say?"

"What can I say?" Chloe laughed, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," Oliver decided. "How about tomorrow?"

"Works for me," Chloe agreed. "That way we can make arrangements and get packed." She tilted her head, "What kind of clothes do you think I should take?"

Ollie leered at her. "Who says you need clothes anyway?"

Chloe blushed and swatted him playfully. "Keep dreaming, Queen."

"It was a worth a shot," Oliver said, shrugging and looking completely unapologetic. Chloe giggled and Ollie just grinned.

They got back to work after breakfast. Ollie spent a lot of time on the phone with his vice-presidents and secretary, making sure nothing big happened while he was gone, while Chloe talked to her fellow editors at the Post. He also had to make sure someone would watch over Star City so he contacted the rest of the League.

Fortunately, Clark volunteered to take care of it, and even reluctantly agreed to wearing the Green Arrow outfit for a night or two, so that nobody would notice that Oliver Queen and Green Arrow were both gone and get suspicious.

As promised, they took off the next day and by mid-afternoon, they were in Honolulu. Chloe had confessed that she had always wanted to go, and Ollie wasn't one to deny his beautiful girlfriend anything so that's where they went.

Much to Chloe's surprise, Ollie had a house there, one that had its own private beach. Standing on the balcony, where she could take in the sight of the sparkling ocean, she sighed happily.

"This is _amazing_," Chloe breathed.

She felt arms wrap her around her waist, and Oliver placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Trust me; it's only going to get better," he promised.

And it did. Chloe felt all the stress wash away from her during their time there. Both of them took things slow, spending days laying out on the beach and nights making love. The weather was gorgeous; she found it incredible that she could walk down the street at eleven o' clock at night and not need a jacket.

Since Chloe had never been there, they even did a little exploring, some shopping, and even tried a few new things, including parasailing. Chloe was reluctant at first, but Ollie assured her that it wasn't scary.

It turned out that he was right; once she was actually in the air, it was quite relaxing.

All in all, she was having the perfect vacation.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she told Oliver one day while they were having lunch. "I'm having a fabulous time."

"You don't have to thank me, Chlo," he said sincerely, "I'm glad we could do it … and trust me, we'll have many more of these vacations in the future, because you're pretty much stuck with me now."

She laughed. "There's nobody else I'd rather be stuck with." Leaning forward, she captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Sure, they would have to go back to reality and their lives soon, but right now, she wasn't going to think about that. Chloe was just going to enjoy the moment, because there was nowhere else she'd rather be.


End file.
